A known fold phone includes upper and lower parts which are foldable relative to one another between open and closed configurations. Inner faces of the upper and lower parts include a display and a keypad respectively, which are accessible in the open configuration but not in the closed configuration. An outer face of the upper part includes keys for controlling certain functions of the phone.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.